


Justice

by SongOfMarbule



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Justice, Short One Shot, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfMarbule/pseuds/SongOfMarbule
Summary: One cannot play God without tipping the divine scale of fate.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Tides of Fate: A FFXV Tarot Project





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for [Tides of Fate: A FFXV Tarot Project](https://twitter.com/ffxvtarot)! It was a delight to both help run the project and contribute a piece with Verstael as the subject. This was the companion piece for VIII - Justice, accompanied by [lovely art by klimtsonian](https://twitter.com/klimtsonian/status/1224826947643101184?s=20).

An empty vessel lay discarded and long forgotten in an empty, spacious room, frozen features lit dimly by the dormant fluid within the towering glass tubes above. One could catch a glimpse of a dark substance pooled beneath the form, a sticky, tar-like ooze mixed with the flaked, dry crimson of blood. A deadly concoction, all that remained of a once grandiose ego. A spectacle of the world, as commended so within his own mind.

Here lay the final resting place of Chief Verstael Besithia, Magiteknology expert, brought to his end by the hands of his own creation, no thanks to the man whose influence paved the way for said creation to be brought to fruition.

_ Adagium _ .

Verstael owed much to Adagium.

After he’d discovered the ancient daemon Adagium on the perilous island of Angelgard, Lucis’ most sacred and damned secret, his research had flourished, ripened with promise. The scales had tipped in his favour at long last - good things come to those who work tirelessly, after all - and fortune soon came swiftly and considerably. Verstael had made leaps and bounds in his scientific endeavours over the years that preceded it, but never before had he ever  _ dreamed  _ of the possibilities that having Adagium in his clutches would bestow upon him.

_ A god in his own right _ , he had said of the daemon.  _ A marvel _ . The key to his ascension to becoming a god himself. 

Tucked beside his lifeless, decrepit corpse was his final journal entry, one he had scribbled in dark, hurried ink, his excitement bleeding through with each scratch and sweep of his pen.

_ I must say, my life has been simply impeccable since that night I had found my lucky charm, Adagium. _

_ Soon, I will have no need for this mortal body of flesh and bone - no, I, too, shall become a God! My greatest creation will not be my Magitek infantry, no - but myself! Transcending life and death, I will shed this bloodied husk and live on as Immortalis!  _

_ My ascension would never have been possible without him. That fateful night changed everything for me; truly, it made my name go down in history! Everyone will know the magnificent Verstael Besithia for centuries to come! _

_ To Adagium, I owe you everything. Thank you, my old friend. Together, we shall watch this world crumble to ruin. Our triumphant laughter, coalescing with their cries of despair, will be a cacophonic lullaby for the end of Eos! _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. <3 You can find me here:
> 
> My Tumblrs:  
> [caseofthestolenspecs (FFXV)](http://caseofthestolenspecs.tumblr.com)  
> [saturnvalleycoffee (Misc/main)](http://saturnvalleycoffee.tumblr.com)
> 
> My Twitters:  
> [moonkissedstars (FFXV)](https://twitter.com/moonkissedstars)  
> [SongOfMarbule (main)](https://twitter.com/SongOfMarbule)


End file.
